Boom Bam
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: A one-shot collection. Suggestions/Requests taken. Prompts are single words. Couples are any, yes, ANY! ...yeah. Rating is T and below.
1. Plate

Um...Welcome to Boom-Bam... A one-shot series with Soul Eater. One word prompts. Feel free to suggest prompts if you want to... If you want to sugest one please read the bottom Author note...um..yeah. I have not much else to say. I hope you enjoy~ This is kind of a SoMa, but only if you look closely, maybe... I don't know.

* * *

_Plate_

Soul stares at the plate blankly, not caring as the world around him moves in an absolute blur. His food is arranged in a way that was meant to be appetizing, but it simply makes his stomach churn. Sighing, he moves a noodle absentmindedly with his fork. He should be home right now, Maka probably needs him… His grip tightens on his fork at the thought of her.

_Screw Maka._

He turns back to his plate with a new determined mind set. He came here to forget her. Forget that she's crying at his apartment, forget that she needs him, forgot he's her weapon…

Just for now, just for a moment.

He just needed to be cool right now.

The ice in his water begins to melt, leaving wet drops on the outside of the glass…Kind of like tears, falling down a cheek, green eyes wet and pleading and-

"Damn it," he mutters, running a hand through his white locks. He looks to his left, the restaurant continuing its normal business, a waiter approaching him.

"Is everything to your liking, sir?" he asks, eyeing Soul's untouched plate. Soul nods, glancing again at his plate.

"Give me my check," he commands. The waiter nods, leaving without another word. Turning to his right, he watches the world outside his window. A child skips, a green balloon held tightly in her grip…the same color of _her_ eyes. A man runs after the child, a woman at his side. She grips onto his hand as they run, smiling and laughing. Having caught up with the child, she kisses the man's cheek as he smiles back at her. Love in his bright blue eyes.

Soul scowls, turning away from the window and back to his plate. He notices the bill out of the corner of his eyes. He places a twenty on the table along with a cheep tip.

Standing, he glances once more at his plate. Eyeing the noodles as if they could give him the advice he is desperately seeking.

Abruptly, he turns and finally leaves the restaurant. Soul walks slowly, his hands in his jacket pockets as he coolly walks towards his apartment.

Maka's going to be so pissed.

* * *

I don't own _Soul Eater._

If you would like to suggest! Please suggest a single word. Feel free to add a couple or character that you would like the word to be used with, but yeah... I hope you like this new collection!


	2. Mermaid

_Mermaid_

Swimming, just another thing Maka is good at.

She dives with perfect form deep into the blue sea, swimming as if she's just another creature within its depths.

Soul watches her from the shore, having had enough of swimming for the day. He watches her long creamy legs as she kicks through the water. Catching his gaze, she gives him a wide smile, her green eyes gleaming in the early morning light. She runs a hand through her wet hair, looking out towards the sun one last time before heading to the shore where Soul sits.

"Hey," she greets simply, sitting cross legged in the sand beside him.

"Hey," Soul answers, watching as her legs become covered in the small pebbles of the sand. "Have a cool swim?" he asks, trying to keep a conversation going. She smiles, her gaze locked on the waves before them.

"Yeah… Sometimes, I think that maybe my soul is part mermaid…" she whispers bashfully, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Mermaid?" Soul scoffs, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, right… That's harder to believe than you being an angel."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Maka counters, her anger rising as she looks towards his face. Soul looks towards the sand as he thinks.

"Well…Mermaids are pretty…and you're," he stops looking out to the water again, trying to find the right words.

"And I'm what, Soul?" she asks venomously, a hand already on her hardcover book. He glances at her again, his lazy red eyes meeting her cold green ones.

"Beautiful."

* * *

_Paring_: Soul and Maka. _Prompt:_ Mermaid. _Time_: I forgot to keep track... oops.

I don't own _Soul Eater. _Prompt and paring suggested by: **_'Sincerely The Sign Paint__er._'** Thanks~

I hope you liked! :D ...sorry this is so short, hopefully the one-shot/drabble things will get longer as I get better at them... yeah!

Feel free to suggest! :)

Ps. To **_ME_**: Thanks~ As for last chapter, feel free to draw any conclusions you want but if you want to know what I was thinking... I was thinking that Maka maybe had a boyfriend and just broke up with him and asked for Soul to comfort her, Soul wasn't sure how to react because he's still unsure of his feelings towards her, hence the need to get away from her for a while...yeah. I hope that makes sense, thanks for reading!


	3. Patience

_Patience_

Patience is a virtue, especially when it comes to Chrona.

Kid waits outside Shibusen, his back leaning against a wall as he stands.

Chrona walks so slowly…

Finally, she arrives, bashfully standing before him as she fiddles with her fingers behind her back.

"Hello, Chrona," he speaks with a smile causing her to blush.

"H-hi, Kid," she responds, only meeting his eyes once Kid grabs on to one of her hands. His gaze intimidates her, causing her to look away and at her shoes as they continue to stand. Sighing, Kid pulls on her hand slightly, silently telling her they should start walking.

They walk slowly, Chrona lightly holding on to Kid's hand as they head off towards a café.

Chrona stops walking suddenly, looking off to the right, her pink eyebrows narrowed as she stares, confused.

"What is it?" Kid asks, standing closer to her. She says nothing, tilting her head slightly as she continues to stare. Exhaling deeply, Kid takes a chance to rest his head on her shoulder. Her skin covers in goose bumps upon the contact. His hot breathe attacks her neck as he leans closer, lightly kissing her neck.

Chrona turns her heads back quickly, staring at him as he retreats from her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asks, rubbing her neck where he had kissed her.

Stifling a sigh, Kid smiles at her and gives her hand a small squeeze. Patience, he must have patience.

"Nothing," he answers, "just showing that I like you." She blushes, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Oh," she murmurs, squeezing his hand back. "I-I I like you too…I think..." Looking up from their hands, she glances back at the school in the distance. "I don't know how to deal with it…"

"It's okay," Kid whispers, slowly bringing her hand to his lips. "I'll help you." Softly, he kisses her hand. Chrona blushes again, taking in the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Yeah, sure you will, asymmetrical garbage!" A voice calls, shooting out of her back. Kid groans, meeting the creature's gaze with a glare. He feels his self confidence lessen at the crack at his hair, but tries to stay strong none the less, knowing Chrona wouldn't know how to deal with him calling himself garbage that didn't belong to exist in the world.

"Ragnarok, go away," he commands, not having the patience to deal with him ruining his and Chrona's time together.

"He just wants to fuck you," Ragnarok states bluntly, causing Chrona's blush to deepen to the shade of a very ripe red apple.

"Go away," Kid demands, ignoring his comment. True, he did want sex from Chrona, but that's not all he wanted. He wasn't going to leave her after she gave it to him, if they ever did activities like that anyway. As with anything with Chrona, he was willing to wait for her. Wait until she was ready, he had the patience to endure her unable to deal with things.

"Do as he says, Ragnarok," Chrona mutters, looking up to meet the creature's eyes.

"What was that?" he asks, growing annoyed.

"Go away," she whispers the command meekly, still looking at his face.

"Humph, fine!" he shouts, pulling away into her back. The force of him returning to her back causes her to fall forward and crash into Kid. He catches her easily; holding her close as she slowly regains her footing on the earth.

"Thanks," she whispers, blushing darkly at how close her face is to his. She can feel every breath he takes as he stares down at her, his eyes shining a bright gold.

"It's no trouble," he responds, noting how she doesn't pull away. Leaning closer, she gently presses her lips to his cheek. He smiles, being patient pays off sometimes.

* * *

_Paring: _Kid and FemChrona. _Word: _Patience _Time: _51 minutes.

I don't own _Soul Eater. _Prompt and paring suggested/requested by _**'KuriSari'**_ Thank you~!

Uh… Not sure about this one…it's…yeah. I don't know. Oh God. I'm blushing so hard at this and I only mentioned the word 'sex'… I don't know how to deal with this.

Yeah, feel free to suggest~!


	4. Sunset

_Sunset_

Sunset on Death City came late that day. Tsubaki sits gently on a bench overlooking the basket ball court as the sun begins to finally descend down the sky. She sighs, slightly shifting on her bench as the sky becomes a bright painting filled with soft reds, oranges, and pinks. Black*Star would probably be wondering where she is by now, but she just didn't want to go home. It's becoming harder and harder to put up with his childish antics and demanding attitude.

Looking up at the sky, she smiles. The sleepy sun continuing to fall down the sky and into a deeper sleep, the puffy clouds around it hazed with a soft pink.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Tsubaki jumps at the voice, not noticing that Kid had joined her on the bench. She smiles at him, glad to see a friend.

"Oh…yeah, it is," she agrees, turning back to the sky.

"Yeah," he sighs, relaxing into the bench. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, as great as Black*Star is he can be a little…" she pauses, thinking for the appropriate word.

"Annoying?" Kid suggests as he stares at a cloud, trying to make it symmetrical with his mind.

"Well, I was going to say over-whelming…"

"Yeah, I suppose," he shrugs. He exhales deeply, closing his eyes as he leans his head back against the bench.

"And what brings you here?" Tsubaki asks, watching him with interest as his hair lightly hits his face in the small breeze.

"Liz and Patty can be so loud, I just wanted some peace and quiet," he explains, opening his golden eyes to meet her blue-violet ones.

She stares into his eyes, noticing the way the warm hues of the sky reflect off his golden orbs.

"You're eyes," he whispers, staring at her intensely.

"What?" she asks, blushing as he leans closer.

"They're symmetrical," he answers, his hot breath hitting her lips.

"Oh, thanks. I like your eyes too," she responds in an unsure tone. With caution he continues to lean forward, the sun dipping behind a cloud in the sky.

Their lips meet softly, gently hitting each other as the moon finally begins to rise, the sun far out of view.

"It's late," Tsubaki whispers, her lips just brushing against his. "I should go."

"As should I," he responds. He pushes his head forward, letting their lips mash together one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says, slowly standing from the bench.

"And I shall see you," he answers simply, standing as well.

Quickly, she pecks his cheek, whispering, "Goodbye, Kid," against his skin.

"Goodbye, Tsubaki," he waves and walks away.

* * *

_Paring:_ Kid and Tsubaki _Word:_ Sunset _Time:_ 29 minutes

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and Prompt suggested by '**_Cyanide 6_**' Thank you, I hope you like it!

This one was really hard to write. Tsubaki is really hard for me to write and this one was just hard. It's not a common couple though, so it was kind of fun to do.

Suggest to your heart's content! Just know it might be a little while before I get to yours! :D You can suggest more than once, if you like!

Ps. To '**_Lover'_**_Thanks for reading! Your prompt is next!_****


	5. Couch

_Couch_

Couch sort of meant home to Soul.

After a long hard day of training or fighting or whatever, he always knew he had the couch, waiting for him.

Entering the house, he would plop on to it with a large sigh, ruffling up his hair a bit as he lays down. He doesn't bother to say a word to Blair or Maka, he's too tired to.

The soft cushions help him unwind after a terrible day filled with work and long hours away from his home.

He never realizes how much he loves this couch until he's been gone for a long time. It's so comfortable, it's so familiar, it's so welcoming, it's so…home.

…yet.

He can't help but feel like something's missing.

It's something that makes him toss and turn, unable to get comfortable on the soft couch. He finds himself wondering where Maka is, if she's okay. It's ridiculous really, she's just in the kitchen, it's not like she's a million miles away…

But it feels like it.

She's not at home, at least, not at his home.

He's not sure what compels him to do it, but the next time she walks past him, he grabs her waist and pulls her down on top of him. She squirms a little, trying to get out of his grasp. Exhaling slowly, he holds her tighter, smiling softly when she finally relaxes against his chest. She lets him hold her close, one arm draped across her stomach while another one plays with her hair. Inhaling her sweet scent, he smiles against her neck as she grabs his hand.

_This _is home.

* * *

_Paring: _Soul and Maka _Word:_ Couch _Time_: …I didn't keep track.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and Prompt suggested by _**'Lover'**_

I feel like this is only slightly SoMa, but I wanted to end it there so… sorry. Yeah.

I hope you like it!

Suggest away! Sorry if updates are infrequent!


	6. Home

_Home_

Black*Star never liked being home.

He liked fighting, adventure, proving himself, not sitting at home, chilling on the couch, and staring blankly at the TV.

No, he is way too big a star for that.

Tsubaki likes to be home, she likes to cook and sit on the couch all cozy as the TV blasts some dumb show.

It's so weird, too weird.

They should be fighting, saving the world, something, anything, but chilling at home.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star whines, "can we do something fun now?"

"What do you mean, Black*Star?" his weapon asks softly from her place beneath multiple blankets on the couch.

"We should get a new mission!" He exclaims, already standing up. "Or pick a fight with a random meister or go on a walk, at least!"

"Black*Star," the tired Tsubaki responds, nuzzling deeper into her blankets. "We just got home. I just want to rest for now." Sighing, Black*Star plops on the couch beside her.

"I guess… What are you watching anyway?" he asks, glancing uninterested at the TV.

"Hm… I'm not sure, I think it's on commercial right now," she answers. "Are you cold?"

"Me?" Black*Star questions, raising his eyebrows. "A big man like me doesn't get cold, you should know this, Tsubaki!" he claims, hands clenched at his hips as he laughs.

"Right, of course," she smiles, laughing quietly to herself. Black*Star yawns, leaning onto Tsubaki's form.

"I am tired though," he whispers, thinking nothing of it as he nuzzles into her neck, loving the scent of her hair as it softly falls on his face.

"Me too," Tsubaki responds, leaning her head atop Black*Star's. Smiling slightly, his eyes glance again at the TV. He feels so cozy, he sighs in content, closing his eyes in his tiredness.

Maybe being home isn't too bad…

* * *

_Paring:_ Black*Star and Tsubaki _Word_: Home _Time_: about 17 minutes.

I don't own _Soul Eater._ Paring and word suggested by _**'Annerizu-san'**_ Thank you!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Black*Star and Tsubaki are my least favorite couple and it took me forever to find inspiration for them.

Suggest to your heart's content~! Just know I may take a very long time!


	7. Tolerance

_Tolerance_

No one understands it. Why Tsubaki puts up with him. He's obnoxious, loud, annoying, cocky, and all around arrogant.

But it's the moments like these, when they sit together under the stars, that she just doesn't care.

She'd put up with his behavior for…ever, is she has to, just for more moments like these. Just for him to look at her with that smile before casting his eyes to the sky. Holding her hand in his calloused one, whispering, "if I'm the dark sky…Than the sparkling stars are Tsubaki."

It's that moment. It's_ this_ moment.

She'll tolerate him forever, just for another moment like this. Just to feel these butterflies again as his hand squeezes hers.

Just for this moment.

* * *

_Paring:_ Black*Star and Tsubaki _Word_: Tolerance _Time_: 8 minutes.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and word suggested by '_**Riku Ashwood'**_ Thankies!

Yeah, it's short, but I think it's short and sweet. I like it~


	8. Kittens

_Kittens_

"Stein?" Marie asks, her voice dripping in worry.

"Yes," the professor answers, his voice uneasily casual.

"What are you doing to my kitten!" she screams, rushing towards where he has the cat propped, knife in hand. He shrugs carelessly as she picks the kitten off the table, being sure to keep it away from him.

"I told you!" she whines, checking the cat for injuries, "no dissecting my kitty!" Stein merely takes a drag on his cigarette.

"Would you rather I dissect you?" he mutters, watching with little interest as she pets the kitty's face.

"Just," Marie sighs, thinking over her words, "don't try to dissect my kitty again, please?"

"Fine, fine," Stein answers, waving the talk off with his hand. "I have better things to do anyway." Pouting, Maries places the cat on the floor.

"Oh, so now my cat's not good enough for you!" she screams at his back as he types something on his computer.

"hm," he mumbles, "I guess not. Sorry."

"Humph," Marie grumbles, crossing her arms. "Just stay away from my kitty."

"I already established that I would."

"Well, I'm just making sure!" she shouts, scaring the cat with her loud voice.

"Marie, just calm down, would you like some tea?" Stein asks, shutting down his computer.

"Yes, actually," she responds, refusing to meet his eyes, "I would."

"I'll make us some," he says, standing from his chair. She eyes him carefully as he boils the water in one of those weird vials. Placing the tea leaves in two cups, he pours the water. The smoke from the tea rises into the air, mixing with the smoke from his cigarette. Their hands brush when he gives her the cup and her eye meets his.

"So, no dissecting for the kitty?" he asks, a light teasing tone in his words.

"No!" she whines, her lips pouting as she runs to where the cat rests on the couch. He laughs, following her.

"You're so protective of that cat," he teases, lightly petting the cat's fur.

"Well," she whispers, her eyes watching her hands as they run through the cat's orange fur, "I'm never going to find a husband, this cat is all I have."

"Hey!" he shouts, moving his hand from the cat's fur to her chin. He smiles at her, his cigarette puffing smoke to the side of her face as she looks up at him. "You have me."

* * *

_Paring_: Stein and Marie _Word_: Kittens _Time:_ 22 minutes.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and word suggested by '_**sweetsheart**_' Thanks so much!

I like this one… yeah. I hope it wasn't too out of character or anything!

Suggest if you would like~


	9. Commitment

_Commitment_

It was weird…falling for him. He's the loser of the school, the errand boy, Black*Star's own personal punching bag…

…but…

She fell for him anyway.

It started with simple thinking, just a 'he's kind of cute,' but it kept growing.

Sure, he isn't that strong.

…but the way he put up with Excalibur…

He has more endurance and fortitude than anyone she's ever known.

…

Maka sighs, having lost herself in her thoughts for the fifth time today. Glancing at her notes, she strains to listen to Stein, only to find that she is long behind the lesson…again.

This isn't like her, she needs to focus…But how can she? Gazing to her right, she sees him, sitting calmly in his desk as he stares ahead at the board. His white shirt rides up a little to give her a peek of his belly button while his hair shines outrageously blonde and his eyes unmistakably blue. Closing her eyes, she quickly looks away, trying to get her mind to refocus on the lesson going on in front of her.

"Hiro?" Stein asks, completely shaking Maka from her thoughts as she looks back towards the boy in question.

"Yes?" he answers, his lips moving slowly to form the word as his soft voice slips into the air.

"Could you come down to the board and answer this question?"

"Yes," Hiro answers again, leaving his chair beside Maka and stepping down in front of the class. Maka sighs, noting how colder it is without him by her side. Turning to the board, she again tried to focus on the lesson at hand…

it doesn't work.

Rubbing her temples, she tries to think of something, anything to get her mind of Hiro. She has to stop thinking about him. Their relationship will never change, so why should she keep thinking about it?

…They don't even really have a relationship.

They don't talk much, a simple 'hi,' here and there is all.

Why did she fall for him? Why?

Feeling a gaze on her, Maka looks back down to the board, worried Stein has noticed her not paying attention. She smiles in relief though, when she sees Hiro. He smiles up at her, teeth a creamy white as she swears he winks at her.

…but that's not possible.

He doesn't like her like that, right? Right. That's why she can't make a move, because he doesn't like her. So why would he wink at her? It must have been for someone else.

…that thought hurts more than she thought it would…

…

"Hey, Maka?" his voice makes her stand still, lost in the way he can say her name so…so…beautifully.

"Yeah, Hiro?" she answers, turning around to face the boy.

"I was um, wondering…if you would…um…STUDY, yeah, study with me for that, um, test tomorrow?" his voice quivers in tone a little as he looks to Maka unsure, waiting desperately for her response.

"Sure!" Maka agrees, smiling widely. "Should we go to the library now, or?"

"Now!" Hiro commands, quickly grabbing his books and taking hers as well. She smiles after him, almost skipping to library behind him as they walk.

"Wow," Maka muses, looking around the library in fondness, "it's empty today."

"Hm," Hiro mutters in some form of agreement. "Here," he calls, setting down their books on an empty table. Pulling out two chairs, be beckons her towards one, himself taking the other. Maka notes the way Hiro watches her every step, yet she doesn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She takes the seat easily, lips twitching into a smile as she pulls out her school books to study.

"Alright," she announces, "what should we study first?"

"Hm, how about 'Soul Growth and Bonds'?" he suggests, laying a finger on top of the book on the subject.

"Okay," she answers, pulling the book away from him and opening it up. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she becomes very aware of the fact that Hiro hasn't looked away from her since they entered the library. She turns a page, feeling much too awkward. Laying her hands on the table, she looks him straight in his blue shinning eyes.

"What page should we start with?" she asks, determined not to move her gaze. His eyes soften as she feels something warm and smooth touch her hand.

"The first one?" he suggests, giving her hand the lightest of squeezes as he holds it in his. Maka feels her mouth drop a little as she continues to search his face…thought, she's not sure what she's looking for…

The first one.

"Yeah," she whispers, giving his hand a responding squeeze, "let's start there."

* * *

_Paring:_ Maka and Hiro _Word_: Commitment _Time:_ I forgot to keep time…Dang it.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and word suggested by _**'KuriSari'**_! Thanks so much!

Sorry this took a while, school had finals and stuff… But! It's over now, so yay! This one was hard… It's a couple I've never thought of and…yeah…

Suggest to your heart's content!


	10. Innocence

_Innocence_

She looks so innocent, like she couldn't hurt a fly. Her blue eyes shimmer while her pink cotton hair shines in the light, making her look almost angelic.

So innocent and pure.

Yet, after all she's done… how can he believe that? She worked for Medusa, she almost killed Soul, she has completely asymmetrical hair…

Though, when she smiles like this…He is somehow able to forget all that.

"Huh, what are you thinking about, Kid?" she asks, tilting her head cutely to the side. Smiling, he looks down at her from where they sit together on a park bench.

"Oh," he whispers, gently pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "nothing."

"Okay," she murmurs, resting her pale cheek on his shoulder. They sit in silence for a little while, watching the world around them. A purple butterfly flaps it's beautiful wings, softly landing on Chrona's shoulder.

She looks at it curiously, her innocent eyes gleaming in the light as she gently strokes its wings. It flaps once or twice before flying in a circle, and landing on Chrona's nose. She giggles at the feeling, scrunching up her face. Finally it flies away, resting on a flower a few feet away. Chrona sighs, watching it from afar as she nuzzles her face closer to Kid's neck.

"What was that?" she asks. Kid smiles, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It was a butterfly."

"Oh… I didn't know how to deal with it on my face like that, but it tickled…"

"It's alright," he answers, smiling brightly at the girl as she exhales. Staring at the butterfly, she watches as it flaps its beautiful wings and flies away and out of view.

* * *

_Paring_: Kid and Chrona _Word_: Innocence _Time:_ 23 minutes

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and Word suggested by **_KuriSari_**! Thanks!

Um...yeah.. Sorry this took so long~! Suggest to your heart's content!


	11. Ego

_Ego_

"HA HA! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD, UNWORTHY MORTALS!"

"Black*Star," Tsubaki mumbles, gracefully standing at the top of Shibusen beside him, "don't you think we should go down now? We might miss class." Black*Star only laughs, carelessly throwing an arm across her shoulders.

"The later the entrance the bigger it is!" he exclaims, pulling her closer in the process.

"But Black*Star, if you're late again you'll get another punishment," Tsubaki explains, vainly trying to slip out of his grasp.

"But if I leave now the commoners can't admire us," he whines. "MORTALS! ADMIRE YOUR GOD AND GODDESS!" he screams, causing a few heads to turn, but none giving him the attention he demanded.

"Goddess…?" Tsubaki murmurs, lost at the word.

"Yes, Goddess," Black*Star answers, puffing out his chest. "As a God, I can only have an awesome, perfect, beautiful, good cook, spectacular, Goddess as a partner! Therefore you are a Goddess and I am you God! NOW MORTALS! BOW!"

The people below them continue to ignore every word coming out of Black*Star's big egotistical mouth, but Tsubaki finds herself paying a bit more attention. Smiling brightly as he pulls her ever closer by her shoulders because he is her God and she is his Goddess.

* * *

_Paring_: Black*Star and Tsubaki _Word_: Ego_ Time_: Oh...gosh, I have no idea.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and word suggested by **_'MintCookieMonsterr'_** Thank you~!

Oh, man, this one took FOREVER. I had an idea, I just didn't know how to put it into words... I still don't know if I did that great of a job with it, but here it is. Sorry for the wait, but Tsubaki and Black*Star is probably the hardest couple for me to write for... yup, that's my excuse.

Suggest if you like~! The waiting list is at, like, 4 chapters, I think...so yeah. :)


	12. Rain

_Rain_

Maka had mixed feelings for the rain.

It brought her happiness, yet at the same time bitter anger and sadness.

It made her remember things she had sought to forget.

Splashing in the puddles with her mama, reading picture books with her papa while it poured outside, lazing together on the couch…smiling….a happy family…

…but thoughts of her family life often leads to what it has become.

…that's something she doesn't always want to remember.

Sighing, Maka sets her book on the coffee table before her, unable to focus. She rubs her temples, desperately trying to rub the memories away while the rain continues to pitter away at the living room window.

"Oi, Maka," Soul calls, resting on the couch beside her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mutters, grasping her book of the table, "leave me alone." He scoffs, rolling his red eyes in annoyance while she re-opens her book, trying to find her page.

"Whatever, tiny tits," he muses, fully expecting the book that comes crashing onto his skull.

"Shut up! I'm trying to read, Soul!" she yells, grumbling to herself as she pulls herself deeper into the pillows.

"Right," he mumbles, closing his bored eyes. They snap open, however, once hearing Maka sigh for the billionth time.

"Alright, Maka, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing!" she responds again, tone growing angrier as the rain begins to pound harder against their window.

"Maka," Soul groans, sitting up from his comfortable position, "cool guys know when something's wrong with their meister."

"It's nothing, okay, Soul?" Soul frowns, she's using _that_ tone. The 'something_ is_ wrong, but I'm not going to tell you what it is so just _drop it' _tone. He sighs himself, glancing at the rain outside the window.

Maka breathes deeply, trying so hard to not think about her family so much. Suddenly, she feels an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her closer to Soul. She says nothing as he holds her, her back against his chest while he wraps his arms across her flat stomach. Silently he holds her, resting his cheek against her dark blonde hair while he closes his eyes again, trying to get back to his nap.

Maka smiles, carefully putting her hands atop Soul's. She closes her own eyes, the rain being a soothing sound as her mind drifts to only thoughts of Soul…

Fighting a Kishin in the rain, fighting each other in the rain, holding hands in the rain, him carrying her through the rain…and…maybe one day…kissing in the rain…

* * *

_Paring_: Soul and Maka _Word:_ Rain _Time:_ 47 minutes.

I don't own _Soul Eater_. Paring and word suggested by **_'Lover'_** and also**_ 'ME'_** Thanks guys, this one was suggested twice, but I haven't decided if I'm going to write two different versions of it or not. I might though~ so yeah!


	13. Fun

_Fun_

"Patty, why do you like giraffes?" Kid asks, resting his chin in his hand as he stares at her across the table, coloring wildly on a white sheet of paper.

"Because they're fun~!" she giggles, picking the blue crayon up to use.

"Fun? They're completely asymmetrical! All of their spots are completely random!" he argues, watching her with little interest as she trades the blue for the black. Patty shrugs with a smile.

"But they're fun~! And cute!" she laughs, humming to herself quietly as she colors. Kid sighs, trying to ignore the urge to fix her bangs from falling asymmetrically against her face. Patty hums more, picking up the over used yellows and browns and begins to color carefully, sticking her small pink tongue out at the effort. Kid sighs again, hiding his face into his palm.

"Patty," he mumbles into his hand. He leaves his mouth open to continue, but is unable to find the perfect and exact words to say and therefore merely closes his lips again.

Patty smiles, ignoring his attempt to create a conversation, and stares down at her picture. Her blue eyes gleam in beautiful symmetry, her hand moving to add a few small touches with the crayon now and then; making sure her picture is perfect.

"There!" she giggles, holding the picture up to the light so she can better admire her handiwork. Kid raises an eyebrow at her explanation, removing his head from his hands.

"What is it that you drew this time?" Kid questions, eyeing her carefully as she beams at her drawing, "something fun?"

"Yup!" Patty answers, swaying her picture left to right in the air.

"Something cute too, I imagine?" he smiles, her grin being all too contagious. Patty giggles in response, nodding rapidly.

"Was it…another giraffe, perchance?" he asks, a chuckle running out under his breath as he watches her.

"Nope!" she laughs, hugging her picture to her chest, "I drew you!"

"You…what?"

"Later, Kid~!"

"Huh? Patty! Wait! WAIT UP!"

* * *

_Paring_: Death the Kid and Patty _Word:_ Fun _Time:_ about 50 minutes or so….yeah.

Paring and prompt suggested by 'Riku Ashwood'! Thank you and I'm sorry for the long wait!

I don't own _Soul Eater_. This one…was…a lot harder than I thought it would be. Which is part of the reason why the wait was so long…sorry about that…I'm not very good at updates! I hope it turned out okay. I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I kind of like this…soo….yeah.

Suggest if you like! But know that I might take a while!


End file.
